


Jealousy

by ultnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Jaehyun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, Little!Taeyong, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Pet Names, caregiver!Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultnct/pseuds/ultnct
Summary: Taeyong gets jealous when he’s little.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 309





	Jealousy

Taeyong is never the jealous type. Not when he’s big, at least. Not when he’s completely wrapped up in schedules and stresses and responsibilities that came with being a group’s leader, when he barely has a moment to think.

Maybe he’s just slightly easily jealous when he’s in his littlespace, though.

It’s been a while since he’s regressed, and if it were more up to him, he would have had it even longer until he did again. They’re far too busy nowadays. 

The blonde can’t help it though, when he feels like he can’t be big anymore, can’t handle the overwhelmingness of it all, when he slips into the whiny, needy headspace that welcomes him, becomes fidgety and wants to be in the arms of his caregivers more than anything. 

Most of the group knows of it, and Taeyong never feels ungrateful for how understanding they are of it, for the little ways they take care of him when Johnny and Jaehyun aren’t around to do so, the times when Doyoung makes him food, when Mark helps him find the toys and plush animals he wants, when Taeil comforts him.

Johnny was the first to find out, and Taeyong can’t say it was unexpected; both for him taking notice, —there was only so many times he could fall asleep with a pacifier in his mouth before his roommate took notice— and with him taking the initiative to become the younger male’s caregiver. Taeyong had known how good he was at caring for the younger members, and couldn’t find himself contemplating it for long before he’d accepted the offer.

It turned out that keeping such a thing quiet around a dorm of nine proved more difficult than he’d imagined, and every time someone had taken notice of something, or he’d watched Johnny explain it to a member, he grew more nervous, more fearful of judgement or some idea that it all made him a bad leader, irresponsible. 

Jaehyun had been one of the last to hear of it, and had spent the longest time researching, looking into every corner of the internet he could find for information, for what he could offer to help. Afterwards, it hadn’t taken long for him and Johnny to agree on splitting the title of Taeyong’s caregiver, —with his acceptance too, of course— both figured it was better, more than ever when it seemed that their baby was slipping into the headspace more and more, often when one or the other was occupied with solo schedules. 

Taeyong doesn’t realise he’s deep into the mindset, making little stubborn noises as he sits at the back of the group’s van with Mark beside him. Thankfully they’re almost at the privacy of their dorms, but it doesn’t help the little’s irritation about the drive, about not being with his caregivers, who seem too busy. 

Johnny’s on the opposite side of Mark, looking out the window as if he’s a million miles away, and Jaehyun’s sat at the front with Jungwoo, talking busily. 

Mark seems to take notice when Taeyong whines at the tightness of his seatbelt, slips his own thumb between his lips and sucks softly on it, mumbling incoherently around himself. He’s quick to get Johnny’s attention, mutter something in English that Taeyong is sure he wouldn’t understand even if he was big.

Taeyong tugs at the seatbelt, deciding he wants it off, earning a gentle grip at his arm from Mark. “Hey, we’re almost home, yeah? Just sit tight.” The younger instructs while Johnny watches on with concerned eyes, and the blonde just whines again and shifts more, turns his attention to the front again, to Jaehyun.

Sucking a little harsher at the skin of his thumb, Taeyong keeps his eyes on his caregiver, expression turning to a frown as he watches the scene play out, sees Jaehyun in his own world with Jungwoo, talking to him, touching him, what seemed like even babying him.

In an instant, he wants to cry. He loves Jungwoo, but Taeyong is Jaehyun’s baby. Jaehyun’s supposed to be talking to him, giving him attention. 

As the van finally comes to a stop, Taeyong feels the tears blur his vision, but he doesn’t want to cry, doesn’t want to make a scene, knows he has to be big, and good, at least until they’re inside. 

Johnny is at the door within seconds, helping his little out of the vehicle, mumbling comforting words like he could sense the incoming tears. They’re barely inside when Taeyong’s lower lip is quivering, one, then two, tears spilling down his soft cheeks, upsetting him further. He’s practically carried to their room by the older, a sniffling, shaky mess as his few tears quickly turn to sobs.

“Yongie, it’s okay.” Johnny coos, places the younger at his bed, amongst his pile of plush animals gifted by various members, some presents from fans, unknowing of his actual reasoning for liking them, of course. Taeyong doesn’t want any of them now though, and even pushes a few off of the bed, rubs at his wet eyes with shaky hands. “You’re okay, baby. Just breathe.” The taller continues, and Taeyong slowly recognises soft touches through his hair.

“Wan— Want—“ He hiccups, can barely complete the word alone. Before he can argue, Johnny moves away, rummages through a drawer and returns to Taeyong in an instant, holds his favourite pacifier to his lips. Taeyong doesn’t want it, wants to tell Johnny he wants Jaehyun instead, but finds his mouth welcoming it anyway, starts contently sucking on it until it’s calmed his sobs, evened his breathing. 

Johnny patiently waits, lets his baby cling to him, rubs circles against his back until the younger starts babbling around the pacifier, a few stray tears sliding quickly down his cheek. The taller gently removes the pacifier from Taeyong’s mouth, earns a high pitched whine of complaint, and briefly worries that he’s going to start sobbing again, but talks anyway. “You wanna tell hyung what upset you back there, Taeyong? Didn’t like the car ride?”

Taeyong makes grabby hands for his pacifier, juts out his bottom lip when he doesn’t get it back. He opens his mouth a few times, and nothing comes out, and it frustrates him, makes him whine more. “Jaehyunnie,” He finally manages. “Wan’ him, but— but he wan’ Jungwoo.” Johnny frowns when Taeyong’s closer than ever to crying again. “He don’t— don’t wan’ Yongie anymore. Wan’ Jungwoo. Taeyongie’s too small.” He rambles, is given the pacifier just in time for him to start crying again. 

“Taeyong,” Johnny breathes out softly, pressing a kiss to the little’s forehead. “Jaehyun loves you more than anyone. You know that right? Jungwoo’s just his friend, our friend.” Taeyong watches him with big eyes, mumbles something incoherent. “Hyung’s gonna text Jaehyun to come see Yongie, is that okay?” He asks carefully, and Taeyong warily nods, clings a little tighter to his caregiver. 

Taeyong manages to find entertainment in a bunny plush that reminds him of Doyoung, bounces it up and down on the bed while Johnny types a quick message to Jaehyun. It’s less than a minute until there’s a rushed knock at the door, and the suddenness makes the little tear up again. Johnny coos once more, caresses his cheek softer than ever, calls for Jaehyun to enter. 

Sniffling, Taeyong looks over, greeted by his other caregiver’s worried expression, watches him lean in front of the bed he sat on. Jaehyun can’t even say a word before Taeyong is crying again, the pacifier he’d been relying on falling from his mouth and only making him cry harder.

Exchanging a look, Johnny shifts to the side, allows Jaehyun to sit down and welcome the sobbing little into his lap, who eagerly takes the offer, buries his face against the other’s chest, feels smaller than ever in his arms. “Jaehyunnie don’t— don’t want Yongie.” Taeyong cries, shakes his head at nothing. 

“Hey,” Jaehyun frowns, lifting his baby’s chin to look at him as gently as possible. “What makes you think that? I don’t want anything but you, my pretty boy.” The compliment makes Taeyong give the smallest happy noise against Jaehyun’s chest, and both caregivers count it as a good sign. “Jungwoo.” The little answers soon enough, finds himself having to pronounce the syllables slowly. 

With a soft exhale, Jaehyun pushes a few strands of hair out of Taeyong’s face. “Jungwoo’s not my baby, is he?” Taeyong shakes his head, very slowly. “Who is?” Jaehyun continues, runs his thumb along the other’s cheek to wipe away the drying tears. To both caregivers delight, a soft smile creeps up on Taeyong’s face. “Yongie.” He answers proudly, looks to both for praise. 

Both nod, and Jaehyun leans in to kiss Taeyong’s forehead. “Exactly, baby.” He hums, takes note of the tiredness behind the little’s eyes. “You’re so clever, aren’t you?” Taeyong nods, excitedly giggles, balls Jaehyun’s shirt into his fists. “You’re our boy, okay? Promise that you’re getting as much attention as we can possibly give you.” Johnny gives an amused exhale, nods in agreement. “We’re not going anywhere. And we’re definitely not gonna stop wanting you.” The oldest adds, and Taeyong nods again, slower, processes his caregivers words. 

“Okay.” The little agrees, yawns softly. “Paci.” He simply puts it, and Jaehyun feels like he can breathe a sigh of relief, that Taeyong’s worries seem to have dispersed, and his main focus was now his pacifier. He retrieves it, offers it to an eager and sleepy Taeyong, who sucks it greedily. They let him stay like that for a while, perched in Jaehyun’s lap, sucking happily on his pacifier until his head drops to the other’s shoulder, eyes start to close.

“You wanna be a good boy and take a nap for us?” Johnny questions, and Taeyong can barely manage a nod, or the muffled request of both staying, around his pacifier. “Of course.” Jaehyun mutters, moves so Johnny can ready Taeyong’s bed, make space for the three of them.

Taeyong feels like the happiest boy in the world when he get’s just what he wants, both his caregivers laying beside him as he sucks on his pacifier, drifting into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo!! hope you enjoyed this lil fic! i’m surprised that i wrote this so fast considering i’m super new to agere sorta stuff and also so so tired (so i apologise for any mistakes hehe) but i love little taeyongie so much that i had to write!!  
> i’m still very much open to requests for ships and concepts! <3  
> and don’t forget to order and stream neo zone!! mwah


End file.
